Vivica
"Living just for myself... What's wrong in that?" Vivica is a Dragon laguz originating from northen Goldoa. She's often seen lazing around and seeking battles to observe, but not actually partake in. She's born on September 21st. Has the loudest yawns in the army. Personality Within the last 20 years, Vivica's personality has changed into the opposite of what it once was; In the past, Vivica was a gentle and helpful girl full of curiosity and optimism. These days the woman is uninterested in most things and only wants to live with her own means and with her own rules. She's lazy, aloof and even sadistic by her nature, receiving thrills from the sight and sounds of violence. However, she is not without her morales; Despite her fancy of violence, she will not tolerate abuse of any sort (especially if it comes from a standing of higher power over a weaker victim) and will break her self-focused habits to step in to set things right — by force, if she has to. Vivica is also a person with strong mood-swings, which mixed with her comfort-seeking nature, this makes her very childish in many situations where she doesn't get her will through; She's prone to crying and sulking when she gets frustrated. She's dense and oblivious to many things, and is uninformed of most cultures outside Goldoa, not being able to adjust herself even when staying at said culture's nation for a longer period of time. Background Childhood Originating from Goldoa, Vivica is a daughter of two dragons of different breeds; Her mother, a daughter of upper middle class White Dragon family, and her father, a poor Red Dragon warrior, fell in love in unlikely circumstances and moved north with their newborn daughter. Vivica's childhood was happy and spent around many half-blooded dragons like herself. Soon after her childhood, Vivica's mother met her untimely death in the hands of foreign Dragon-hunters. Vivica's father took his young daughter and left their home, but was soon captured by similar hunters who took both him and Vivica to ancient Ellvale to be sold as slaves for the upper class. It wasn't too long before Vivica's and her father's ways parted when the two were bought by different families. Life As a Servant Vivica enjoyed her life as the personal retainer of her master, serving him with a smile on her face and buzzing with curiosity of the outside world. The humans around her proved themselves trustworthy and gentle, offering the girl a good place to grow up at and a feeling of being able to help others. Although she missed her father every so often, she trusted him to be able to take care of himself and never doubted the two would be reunited when the Gods would so allow. Vivica would happily serve each new generation of her house that followed. Growing up among humans, Vivica was never taught to control or manifest her powers as a Laguz, but never bothered to be worried about it either; She had the natural long lifespan, great strength and agility of Laguz, and that was enough for her. 20 years before Exire (info will be added soon) Category:Goldoa Category:Dragon